Intertwined Destinies
by bluebunny07
Summary: read the prolog and it should give you an idea. this is a harrydraco or dracoharry whatever you wanna call it. later on it will have harry?. this is my verison of harry potter with a twist...will be a slight crossover later on.
1. Prolog: The Untold Prophecy

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or the other thing i will include later on in the story but its going to be a surprise what it is..if i did own either or both i would be VERY rich!

Author note: this my version of harry potter but with a twist! it is also a bit of a crossover but i will not say with until i added the disclaimer at the end of the chapter that it pops up. oh i would love reviews this is my first story ever and i hope you guys like it! oh i've only read the first 2 books along with alittle of the third cause my parents decided harry potter is very very bad! so i only get to watch the movies now in the threaters so yeah...also this story is rated M for a reason! there will be draco/harry but will not be based on this...but there will be a /harry parring and will be mainly based on this. and maybe ? ...lol...who could it be? this is also really loosely based in the 4th year at hogworts(goblet of fire)and instead of being based in the 90's mine is based like 2001 is first year 2002 second year and so on...so this would mean that harry and people in his year was born in 1990.

Intertwined Destinies

Prolog: The Untold Prophecy

One born of the unique and rare blood line

Half dark, Half light

But heir to something much more greater than one could realize

The one to be chosen to wield a great weapon

Depending on the path of the heart shall choose the path

of either death and destruction, or that of life and peace

Love, will be what chooses

the path to light or the path to darkness

Whatever the path maybe,

the heir will be the the one to seal both doors or to open both doors

the door to the light or the door to darkness

14 years from now

the heir who will be brave at heart

will step through those doors to offer light

but may fall into darkness

if not realized the heir needs the other of half dark half light

more than the other needs the heir

all shall be lost

unless, one keeps in mind

that no matter how deep the darkness is

there is always a light that shines within.

Dumbledoor stared at the piece of paper he was just given. He had only wish when the prophecy was told so he could know of who it will be that will step though Hogworts. He does know the prophecy was told between the years of 1987-1990. Which means the student could arrive between the years of 2001-2004. It could be anyone he thought. Many of countless of students. Well in one year he would have to start looking for who this "heir" might be.

TBC

well who could it be? i mean seriously? it may not be who you THINK it is...or maybe it is...just please keep your mind open to all possibilites! please review i am open to flames just try not to be to harsh.


	2. The Coming and The Returning

Disclaimers: i do not own harry potter i wish i did cause if i did, i would be one rich person!

Intertwined Destinies

Chapter One: The Coming and The Return

"She's coming? Here, to Hogworts? I thought she died the night her father was killed."

"She's very much alive, and has been living in America with her grandparents. She wishes to come here to Hogworts until she graduates."

"But allowing her to come here, wouldn't this be dangerous? Doesn't she have a blood bond to..."

"She does not. Her father did after she was born, therefore she was never bonded to him, but because of her father having such a bond to him, it caused quite the problem here."

"I thought she was one of the reasons for the deaths of James and Lily Potter"

"In away she is, but it wasn't her fault since she was only about the age of one, which is why she wishes to come here, to correct the wrong, and to prevent further mishaps in the future."

"I still don't think it is a good idea Dumbledoor, after all, her blood line is even more dangerous than You-Know-Who being here himself"

"Do not worry yourself, she has already chosen the right, instead of the easy."

With a sigh Minerva left, seeing she was getting no where with Dumbledoor. It was indeed not the girl's fault, but it just seemed the girl was nothing more than a walking tragedy.

All of the Hogworts students was gathering in the Grand Hall. None knew what the reason maybe, considering it was about midday, and they already had their lunch.

"I wonder why were all gathering in the Grand Hall?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know but it better be a good reason, I was reading a rather good book about potions that I found in the library." Hermoine stated somewhat annoied from being pulled away from her reading.

"What is with you and studying the all the Hermoine? There is more to life than studying." Ron protested

"Oh really? And what would that be Ron?" Hermoine said giving Ron somewhat of a glare.

"Well..."  
"Oh come on guys, you know its got to be something to do with the goblet of fire or something of that importance's, since Dumbledoor is calling everyone here." Harry stated and with that Dumbledoor walked up between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to the table where all of the teachers sat, gazing worriedly at the elder.

"Ah-hum...I would like to inform the students of Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, along with all of the students of Hogworts, that there is terrible danger a-foot. The return of Voldermort, is now confirmed." The great hall erupted into talk, cries and some screaming of the news. Harry, just looked down at the table and sighed but chose not to look up. Dumbledoor took a deep breath, "While at the moment, there is no danger present to who attend, we would like all students to be on the look out. There will once again be dementors on school grounds, while the professors who do not have class at the time protrolling the halls at all times. In the meantime, since we are gathered here, I would all like us to meet a new student that will now be attending Hogworts. She has come from America, and I would like everyone to give her a warm welcome since she is so far from home" Dumbledoor look over to Minerva "Would you please bring the the sorting hat" Seconds later Minerva returned with the sorting hat. With that, Albus looked up to the doors which opened which, where the new student stood.

Harry looked up when the doors to the Grand Hall opened. He was curious to who the knew student would be, but why would she come at a time like this? If he was her, he would run in the other direction, but then again running from problems would exactly solve them. Harry sighed. Anyway, isn't American wizard and witches extremely cocky? Great, just what we need, another Draco on their hands. He just hoped that she didn't think she was a sex goddess since Draco thought he was a sex god, or atleast acted like he was one. His train of thought was broken, when he saw the girl walking up though the great hall. It was an oblivious statement she had Veela running right though her blood. Blonde hair that flowed midway to her back, and of course blue eyes. Harry squinted his eyes, "she must have something in her besides veela cause her eyes aren't blue like a veela's" Harry thought. Harry then looked at Ron, "Yeah, she casted her spell on Ron, who is sitting there with his mouth a gap looking like a moron that he is, and Hermione already hates her. Poor girl, she's never going to make it, cause if Hermione hates her then so does every girl" Harry thought to himself once more. He turned his attention back to the girl, who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye but quickly turned her attention to what was in front of her.

TBC

and thats the end of chapter one...please be nice with reviews but i'm not against flames, just try not to be to mean...lol...oh and i'm sorry if i mispelled any of the words out of harry potter, and if you guys have a problem with it just let me know and tell me how to spell the word and next time i will spell it corectly.next chapter will be longer i promise!


	3. Author Note

author note: i know that my story may seem confusing but i had lines separating when the story jumped to different people/thoughts but when i posted the story it didn't...lol...i'll go back and edit later and i'm almost done with chapter 2 but i sorta got a writers block...but newho...i gotta go cause prom is just a few weeks away and i gotta exercise so i can look pretty! lol


	4. Sorting

Disclaimers: i do not own harry potter i wish i did cause if i did, i would be one rich person!

Intertwined Destinies

Chapter Two: Sorting

"I don't even know why they are even bothering with sorting me. I already know where I'm going to end up. I'll be in Slytherin, because of my cursed blood. But you never know, I might be in for a surprise. I just wish Dumbledoor would hurry and announce what he had to announce and introduce me to the whole school. Why does he have to make such a big deal out of it anyway?" The girl thought to herself as she quickly paced back in fourth in front of the doors to the Grand Hall. She could almost hear what Dumberdoor was saying though the doors. "Wait? Did he just say Voldermort has returned? Oh god! I did pick a bad but none the less a perfect time to come..." She could only sigh to herself "I kinda wish I was home. Walking up though the Grand Hall is enough just to make me pass out but also my grandparents are completely against magic that they are almost to the point of hating me because I am a witch. But I can not help who I am, even though I wish I could" Her train of thought was broken along with her pace has the doors to the hall opened. She could only stand there. She felt her heart drop along with everything else. "Oh no, I'm going to pass out before I can even take a step into the hall!" Its seemed like forever to her, before she gathered herself and started to take her first steps into the Grand Hall. She could feel all the boys stare at her and she knew why. Cause she did have part Veela in her, but she could already feel the hate of the girls flowing towards her.

"Great this is just what I need, all the boys falling at my feet, and all the girls hating me. Atleast everyone at home could control themselves about how they felt about me." She contuined walking up between what she believe was the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Something caught her eye...a boy who eyes that wasn't pratically glued to her. "Wait, isn't that Harry Potter!" she almost yelled to herself. She quickly looked away, when he looked at her. She could feel him looking at her. She then made haste to Dumbledoor and sat in the chair that was placed in front of him.

"Now, I'm going to place the sorting hat on you, to see which house you belong in and will do best in." Dumbledoor stated as he placed the hat on top of the girl's head. The hat quickly came to life.

"What an interesting girl you ARE!" the hat stated excitedly. "Brilliant mind of one that would belong in Ravenclaw. Extreme Loyalty, a qualty of a Hufflepuff. One of the bravest of hearts I have come across yet, which would put you in Gryffindor. But something very dark seems to flow though you, of which that would place you in Slytherin." She closed her eyes cause she could really feel everyone stare holes though her. She really wish the hat wouldn't have said that cause no matter what house she would be in she would be hated cause she has the qualties of the others. "Mmm...But which of these qualties you posses are stronger? Quite the decision!" The hat paused. "I believe there is a qualty you have, that is much MUCH more stronger, that really stands out amoung your other qualties, which would place you in..." The hat paused again. The girl could only silently plead. "GRYFFINDOR! A Gryffindor is what you are!" Dumbledoor removed the hat and gave it back to the lady professor. The girl almost fell out of her seat! She couldn't believe it! Really!

"I almost forgot!" Dumbledoor exclaimed "Your new classmate name is, Ashley. I hope the Gryffindors make her feel right at home." Ashley hopped off the stool and made her way silently to the Gryffindor and just sat at the edge, mostly amoung herself.

Harry couldn't believe the that anyone could have so many qualties that could place them in all of the houses. He could believe two, cause he was on the boardline as well. But all FOUR? He couldn't imagine anyone like that in Slytherin. If anyone was placed in that house like that, they might as well bow to their new dark lord or should he say dark mistress. Harry looked over at Ron, which he could tell he was silently pleading for the girl to be put in Gryffindor. He wasn't for sure about Hermione though. She really didn't need someone to compete with in Ravenclaw, but didn't really need anyone in their own house either.

"GRYFFINDOR! A Gryffindor is what you are!" The hat yelled out to those in the Great Hall. The hat seemed proud of the decision he made, and probably thought it was a rather good one. Harry could see pratically dancing about in himself and only that Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry could feel that he was relieved but strangely really happy of the decision the sorting hat made. He couldn't explain it.

"Everyone, may now return to classes." Dumbledoor announced as he made his way out. Everyone, quickly gathered there things and made their way to the next class. Harry made a quick glance over to Ashley, who was being lead out by their head proffessor.

"I wish the best of luck to you" Harry whispered to himself. Harry then walked out of the Grand Hall. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him over to the side. Harry turn to see, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
"And where do you think your going?" Draco questioned rather demandingly.

"To class where else Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"You know, I do have a name. It happens to be Draco and not Malfoy. You know I hate being called Malfoy"  
"Which is exactly why I called you Malfoy. But I think I know a better name that will suit you besides Malfoy, what about farret or git? Causes thats what you are! I bet you knew Voldermort was back, and if it wasn't for me breaking up with you when I did, I bet you would have turned me over to him wouldn't you?"Harry was furious that Malfoy was even talking to him after what happened. Draco was slightly taken back but quickly came about.

"How could you say such a thing! You know that I loved you and that I still do! And I know, you can't resist such a being as me!" Draco bragged.

"Oh yeah, well watch."Harry said and turned around and just walked off. Harry could feel his magic popping about him. Maybe he should go see Dumbledoor cause its getting to where when he gets slightly angry, he's dangerous. Harry decided it be best if he saw Dumbledoor and turned down the hall that would eventually take him to Dumbledoor's office. Harry sighed and could now only think of Draco. He really wished Draco wouldn't have went off and cheated on him, but at the same time he was relieved cause even though it seemed him and draco was meant to be, Harry knew that Draco was not the one for him. Harry later on after the break up realized it was only lust he had for Draco, but how could he not? Just look at him. And if his looks wasn't enough for one, his blood would be. He was also too, or well had some Veela him in, but he wasn't near anywhere being a half blood Veela but only had enough to cast that spell on you. Harry realized he was in front of the stair case and that is was suprisingly open. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

TBC

i decided to make the next chapter harry and dumbledoors conversation...i know i said this chapter will be longer but i'm a bit stuck on what i want harry and dumbledoor to talk about...but i do know harry is going to have a flash back of him and draco being together...ooooo...lol


End file.
